


Killer x Pregnant!Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [17]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Killer x Pregnant!Reader

Bamse: Wow, it's been a long time. Welp, I'm back! And really, really rusty, so we'll see.   
Law: You were just getting decent at writing, too. All that down the drain.  
Bamse: Gee thanks, right because everything else was purely awful.  
Kid: Except the ones he was in, probably  
Law: No, that's not tru-  
Bamse: Hah right. Welp, thanks RosieSparrow for requesting, sorry it's late and probably isn't too great (and super cliche and cheesy). If you want, I can totally write another later when I get back in the swing of things. 

_______

"Killer?" you called out into the darkness, uneasiness streaming from your words.

"I'm in here, love. I can turn on a light-"

"No!" you objected, a little too quickly. "I-I mean no, thanks." You knew fully well is mask is off, and you understood yourself well enough to know you couldn't have handled seeing his reaction.

He hummed in acknowledgement. "Alright, then. Come in, love."

"Right." You entered the room and shut the door before walking forwards a few cautious paces. Killer rested his hands on your waist, guiding you to sit next to him on his bed.

"Killer," you started hesitantly. "We really need to talk about our relationship."

Poisonous butterflies swarmed his stomach and a deep weight pulled on his chest. His breath hitched. "(Y/N)-"

Immediately regretting your choice of words, you cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. It's not like that. I need to know if you're ready to take the next step."

Killer shifted his and your position. Though you couldn't see too well, you knew you were facing him. He held you and gently rubbed your back, sensing your spiked nerves. You took a deep breath, then another. And another. All futile attempts to calm the anxiety flowing through your body.

At last, you mustered enough courage to speak and get over it.

"Killer, I'm pregnant."

The two of you sat in a prolonged silence, the darkness swelling your anticipation and dread, burning stronger with each passing second.

At last, his deep voice came, "(Y/N)."

The only words that came to mind are: "I'm sorry."

"No, love, don't be. I want this. I just wasn't expecting this so soon." He cupped your cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over the soft skin before planting a small kiss on it. "I promise you I'll be here every step of the way." Killer wrapped his arms around your smaller figure, bringing you into a loving embrace.

 

"I love you," you whispered.

You felt him smile against your neck before he mumbled back, "I love you too."

_______

The next months were spent in either utter pain and moodiness or bliss and softness, rarely in between. Killer obliged to your needs and stuck with you along the way, to which you were grateful beyond words. Though there were some rough patches (like when you were craving odd combinations of food like pickle flavoured ice cream and peanut butter which, unsurprisingly, the food storage didn't provide) but overall, it was comforting to always have Killer with you to calm you.

It took a bit of thought, considering you were pregnant and a pirate, but you and Killer eventually decided that you two would stay on the ship together; no matter the final decision, it would end with you and him together, was the promise. You knew it wouldn't be the best place to grow up at, but you also knew that neither of you wanted to abandon your lives as a pirate nor the chance to become parents.

Eustass Kid was the only hurdle that proved an issue, and a difficult barrier to pass it was. He refused for the first couple months, but eventually he gave in, the possibility of his first mate leaving the crew haunting him enough.

_______

"This way, Uncle Kid!" directed (D/N), giggling upon Kid's shoulders as she tugged at his red locks.

With a grumble, he complied and followed the small girl's orders. Heat and Wire exchanged glances, Wire's lips tugging upwards. As much as they simply enjoyed watching their captain tear apart enemies limb by limb, watching him being bossed around by a small child was much more amusing for the pair.

You smiled, leaning backwards against Killer. "They get along perfectly," spoke Killer, and you could tell he was smirking.

"Definitely," you chuckled, and you turned around to face the much taller man and stood on your toes to give him a peck on the lips, as since (D/N) was born, he ditched the striped mask. "I'm so glad we can have something like this."

"Me too, love." He folded his hands at the small of your back and brought his lips back to yours, pulling you into a deeper kiss than before.

"Alright, lovebirds, stop making out on my deck and take your kid back," growled the redhead, whose goggles had fallen off halfway and his hair was messier than usual.

Stifling a laugh, you questioned, "Which kid? The overgrown one or the cute one?"

"Ha, ha," mocked Kid, scowling. "Very funny. Now take the brat, you guys made it."

Laughing, unaware of the situation, (D/N) took off Kid's goggles and put them on, but they fell off immediately around her neck. You smiled and reached up to get the girl off of Kid's shoulders. Her short blonde hair had black streaks in it and her face had matching smudges.

"What happened?" you asked, removing the goggles and returning them.

"Workshop," he replied simply.

"Kid, you shouldn't take her in there. She could get hurt," warned Killer.

He shrugged. "She wanted to go in," he countered simply.

"Adventure!" she squealed, grinning widely. "Adventures with Uncle Kid are the best!" You awed at her and poked her on the nose.

"I'm sure they are," you cooed, while Killer sighed. "Hey, don't worry about it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He loves his niece."

"Like hell I'd love some adorable brat."

Killer snorted. "You do."

"Fine, I do, but don't count on making anymore mini Killers or (Y/N)s because I can not tolerate anymore," he grunted, fixing his hair and heading off.

(D/N) squirmed out of your arms and ran around the deck, giggling and playing with the crew (of course the crew had no clue what to do, but just did whatever seemed to make the girl happy). "I think she needs someone more her age," you commented. "Let's make another."

Killer chortled. "Right, Kid'll love that."

Corners of your lips tugged upwards, you nodded. "Definitely. I'd really love another, for her and for me. At least eventually."

Hugging you from behind, he responded, "As long as you're happy, love. Either way, that little ball of sunshine will probably be enough light for a little while longer. I want a small break from diapers."

 

You laughed. "That'd be nice," you agreed before sighing, "God I love you."

"I know. I love you too."


End file.
